


Kaйлакс и литературная традиция изображения квир-людей

by mysticmilks, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Essays / Meta Essay, M/M, Meta, Relationship Study, Research, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmilks/pseuds/mysticmilks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Кайлакс с самого начала нес в себе довольно стандартный квир-подтекст.Перевод статьи, написанной вскоре после выхода комикса «Звездные Войны: Эпоха Сопротивления — Генерал Хакс: #1».Дорогие читатели, пожалуйста, не отключайте авторский стиль (не нажимайте кнопку Hide Creator's Style)!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158536
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Челлендж Кайло и Хакса





	Kaйлакс и литературная традиция изображения квир-людей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kylux and the queer literary tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746817) by saturnmond. 



> Special thanks to [saturnmond](https://saturnmond.tumblr.com/post/187400479322/kylux-and-the-queer-literary-tradition) for allowing this translation ❤  
> 
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg), [La_Signorina_Verdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi). 

  
Изображение взято у [fnlzr](https://fnlzr.tumblr.com/post/170387352647/two-sides-of-the-same-coin).

Я обратил внимание, что многие говорят о кайлаксе в терминах квир-фетишизации или даже называют кайлакс «крэк-шипом». Если рассуждать подобным образом, то кайлакс превращается в этакую фантазию девочки-натуралки, в которой двух мужчин шипперят просто потому, что они белые и привлекательные. Такая неблаговидная интерпретация полностью игнорирует многих ЛГБТ+ и не белых кайлаксеров, а также пристыжает шипперов-натуралов за то, что они видят гейство там, где канонически оно не предполагается. С тех пор как вышел комикс, было много восторгов, потому что комикс наконец «подтверждает» некоторые вещи, которые привлекают кайлаксеров, и таким образом обосновывает этот пейринг.

Я, однако, полагаю, что кайлакс с самого начала нес в себе довольно стандартный квир-подтекст. Кайлакс соответствует давней традиции гомоэротической агрессии между двумя мужчинами. Я постараюсь объяснить это как можно красноречивее.

Для начала давайте поговорим о том, как Кайло Рен|Бен Соло и Армитаж Хакс _гей-кодированы_ по отдельности, прежде чем перейти к их отношениям.

Армитаж Хакс почти до смешного _кодирован как гей_. Делать злодея женственным, чтобы тонко передать зрителям, что он гей и, следовательно, «морально запятнан», было частой практикой со времен Кодекса Хейса (в некоторых аспектах даже до этого — так как викторианская эпоха знаменует собой начало нашего современного понимания гендера, а затем и опровержение этого понимания). Хакс изображен физически слабым, жалким, он двигается, огрызается и «жалуется» так, как общество стереотипно приписывает женщинам.

  
Изображение взято у [sasheenka](https://sasheenka.tumblr.com/post/172419594633)

Его британский акцент, по крайней мере, с американской точки зрения, уже помечает его сексуальность как неопределенную. Спасению его гетеросексуальности не способствует тот факт, что он говорит надменно и вычурно, отдаляя себя от простого народа. Таким образом, фильмы проводят устоявшуюся границу между упадком/квирностью и прагматизмом/гетеронормальностью.

В трилогии «Последствия» Брендол Хакс заявляет, что его сын «слабовольный» и «тонкий, как лист бумаги, и такой же бесполезный», лишая Хакса-младшего мужественности — как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, когда речь идет о четырехлетнем мальчике. Хакса с очень раннего возраста критикуют за то, что он не вписывается в социально ожидаемую форму мужественности. Это особенно очевидно, когда сравниваешь его с По Дэмероном, его соперником из Сопротивления. У Дэмерона есть свой собственный набор квир-кодов, но он изображен так, что большинство назовет его «приемлемо гейским». Он мужественный, натренированный и инициативный. Когда он высмеивает Хакса в начале фильма «Последние джедаи», происходит сопоставление беспомощного, женственного злодея и храброго, превосходящего его мужчины-героя. Хакса считают тщеславным и высокомерным, в то время как По рискует — безрассудно, но каким-то образом вызывая восхищение.

Кроме того, Хакс постоянно подвергается насилию. Его бросают в стены, и он издает высокотональные крики, он убегает перед лицом опасности (как видно из вышеупомянутого комикса), и его толкают собственные подчиненные. Его сила заключается в хитрости и расчетливости, а не в стереотипных мужских добродетелях.

Деструктивные способности Хакса, его, так сказать, чудовищность, — также следствие давней традиции изображать злодеев квирами. Гарри Беншофф в «Монстр и гомосексуалист» формулирует это следующим образом:

_«[...] угнетенные обществом, эти социально-политические и психосексуальные **Другие** вытесняются (как в кошмаре) в олицетворения чудовищ, в виде которых они возвращаются, чтобы сеять хаос [...]» (Benshoff:65)._

А кем, как не социально-политическим **_Другим_** , является Армитаж Хакс, Старкиллер?

У Кайло Рена | Бена Соло тоже есть характерные квир-черты. Неслучайно, что, несмотря на свою необузданную силу и мускулистое телосложение, Кайло Рен не был принят гегемонной маскулинностью так, как, например, был принят Хан Соло. В то время как логичное поведение традиционно воспринимается как мужское, сфера чистой и нефильтрованной эмоциональности — как женское. Кайло Рен безудержен в своей ранимости, в своих слезах, в своей боли. Люди смеются над драматичными способами, которыми он выражает чувства, именно потому, что такое поведение считают слабым, раздражающим, «женским». Его длинные вьющиеся волосы, полные губы и похожие на платья костюмы только усиливают это впечатление.

Кайло Рен — это смесь мужской агрессии и женской выразительности. Некоторые его вспышки эмоций даже напоминают о псевдоболезни — истерии. В образе Кайло Рена границы гендера размыты и неясны, что рассеивает любые попытки потакать бинарности. Беншофф описывает это как форму квир-существования, которая не только противопоставляет себя тому, что считается нормальным, но и

_«в конечном итоге противопоставляет бинарные определения и предписания патриархального гетеросексульности» (Benshoff:65)._

  
Изображение взято у [nikkinotions](https://nikkinotions.tumblr.com/post/168844389839/oh-ma-god-reylo-fam-so-it-just-dawned-upon-methe).

Их обоих нелегко классифицировать. Их образы слеплены из множественных гендерных индикаторов. Мужское тело Кайло Рена контрастирует с его женственным стилем одежды. Стройное тело Хакса — с его строгой и мужественной военной формой. Токсичная склонность Хакса избегать демонстрации своих эмоций соседствует с тем, что он изображен слабым, женственным, трусливым. Кайло Рен — отличный воин, хотя и склонен к эмоциональным всплескам. Знаменитая статья Джеффри Джерома Коэна в сборнике «Теория монстров» («Культура монстров: семь тезисов») развивает эту тему, признавая при этом, что квир-персонажи чаще всего изображаются как чудовищные **Другие: **  
****

_«Отказ от участия в классификационном "порядке вещей" верен в отношении монстров в целом: это беспокоящие нас гибриды, чьи тела, внешне бессвязные, сопротивляются попыткам включения их в какую-либо систематическую структуру» (Cohen:6)._

Тем не менее многих квир-людей эти персонажи воодушевляют. Ли Эдельман теоретизирует в своей книге «Нет будущего: Теория гомосексуализма и влечение к смерти» о природе гомосексуализма как силы культурного сопротивления. По мнению Эдельмана, квир всегда должен отказываться от социальных ожиданий вечного будущего и вместо этого принимать влечение к смерти. В этом смысле квирность находится в прямом противоречии с будущим, так как она отрицает любой смысл в сексуальном воспроизводстве и браке _(Edelman, 13)_. Когда Хакс уничтожает планеты, когда Кайло Рен предлагает отвергнуть все это: «Империю, твоих родителей, Сопротивление, ситхов, джедаев», — они не просто убивают прошлое. Они также отрицают ценность категорий, которые составляют и будущее, и настоящее. Они сопротивляются гетеронормативным ценностям производства.

  
Изображение взято у [jlassijlali](https://jlassijlali.tumblr.com/post/178515530464).

Теперь, когда у нас есть кусочки головоломки, иллюстрирующие, что Хакс и Кайло являются квир-персонажами сами по себе, интересно посмотреть, как они взаимодействуют друг с другом.  
В своей «Эпистемологии чулана» Ева Седжвик рассказывает о популярном готическом приеме, когда двое мужчин оказываются втянуты во вражду, полную взаимной ненависти. В этом случае оба они являются зеркальными отражением друг друга, что делает их особенно уязвимыми для нападок друг друга: _«[...] мужчина-герой находится в близкой, обычно смертельно опасной связи с другим персонажем мужского пола, в некотором смысле его двойником, который, кажется, способен читать его мысли»._

Очевидно, что Кайло и Хакс — зеркальные отражения друг друга. Помимо оппозиции к гендерным нормам, которые я уже проиллюстрировал, они являются зеркальными двойниками друг друга во всех смыслах этого слова. Они были рождены на противоположных сторонах вековой войны. Они оба погрязли в сложных отношениях со своими отцами, которых оба убили, но из противоположных побуждений (слишком сильная любовь Кайло против страстной ненависти Хакса). Они — два разных полюса двойственных понятий: логика против духовности, сдержанность против необузданности, контроль против чувственности, технологии против природы и так далее.

На этом кадре из фильма «Последние джедаи» они отображены зеркально, таким образом впечатление усиливается.

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/56c573544f1f57d6b235a2794a7bab79/b7ed3afffdf87a17-b4/s1280x1920/dce347085d7a1c059769cd77450b071d84f916ae.png)

Они _«способны читать мысли»_ друг друга, потому что это разные стороны одной и той же монеты, которую Сноук подбрасывал по своей прихоти. Даже их агрессия принимает эротические формы. Трудно отрицать гомоэротические подтексты, когда один мужчина душит другого, чтобы заставить его подчиниться, принуждая его встать на колени. Нарушение границ личного пространства и нависание друг над другом, навязчивая потребность доказать свою ценность мужчине можно истолковать как вступление в **гомосоциальные** узы:

_«Взаимное проективное обвинение двух мужчин, являющихся зеркальными образами друг друга, что втягивают друг друга в связь, делающую желание неотличимым от [взаимного] уничтожения, — типизирующий жест параноидного знания». (Sedgwick:100)._

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a303cebb233f629e3ed9dde1e7e76768/b7ed3afffdf87a17-bd/s1280x1920/3c1101df624cc008fcdcdd578d6603a0fb8daf84.png)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/62012d64dd013ef51253c93afc92de02/b7ed3afffdf87a17-98/s1280x1920/cfe88b2cf20f2dc21e431999ca6c40cb7eb187ea.png)

И я даже не упоминал о потенциале сотрудничества между ними, об их инстинкте защищать друг друга, несмотря на то, что оба настаивают на обратном, о том, как они оба могли бы преодолеть свои травмы, взаимодействуя друг с другом, ведь оба страдали от давления семейных обязательств и жестокого обращения со стороны Сноука.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/wwjGXYd/image.jpg)

  
**Цитируемые работы**

Benshoff, Harry: “The Monster and the Homosexual.” In: Harry Benshoff (ed. and introd.)/Sean Griffin (ed. and introd.): Queer Cinema, the Film Reader. New York: Routledge 2004. Pp. 63-74.  
Cohen, Jeffrey Jerome. “Monster Culture (Seven Theses).” Jeffrey Jerome (ed. and preface) Cohen: Monster Theory: Reading Culture (1996): 3-25.  
Edelman, Lee. No Future: Queer Theory and the Death Drive., 2004. Print.  
Sedgwick, Eve Kosofsky-Sedgwick. Epistemology Of the Closet. Berkeley, Calif.: University of California Press., 2008.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания**  
>  (для читателей, у которых с телефонов не видны всплывающие сноски в тексте)
> 
>   
> [1] Крэк-шип (crack ship) — это крайне нелепый, странный шип и/или шип, который вряд ли когда-нибудь станет каноном. Обычно персонажи не имеют никакой химии, никогда не взаимодействуют, находятся в разных канонах или временных рамках, являются разными видами, один из них — неодушевленный объект и т.д.
> 
> [2] «Звездные Войны: Эпоха Сопротивления — Генерал Хакс: #1».
> 
> [3] Гей-кодирование, квир-кодирование — это использование подтекста для изображения персонажа геем/квиром, не показывая этого явно. Например, мужская манерность, яркие, необычные костюмы, театральная речь вместе с высоким голосом, отсутствие интереса к противоположному полу являются типичными маркерами гей-кодированных персонажей. Особенно часто гей-кодирование применяется к отрицательным персонажам.
> 
> [4] Кодекс Хейса — этический кодекс производства фильмов в Голливуде, принятый в 1930 году Ассоциацией производителей и прокатчиков фильмов (ныне Американская ассоциация кинокомпаний) и ставший в 1934 году неофициальным действующим национальным стандартом нравственной цензуры кинематографа в США.
> 
> [5] В оригинале — пош. Пош-акцент — произношение высшего класса в Англии.
> 
> [6] Социокультурный нормативный канон, на который ориентируются мужчины и мальчики.
> 
> [7] Влечение к смерти означает наличие в живом организме стремления к восстановлению первичного (неживого, неорганического) состояния. Противопоставляется влечению к жизни. В некоторых случаях отождествляется с агрессивным влечением, или энергией мортидо.


End file.
